With the expanding use of computer networks, such as the Internet, an increasing amount of commerce is conducted electronically. Retailers, manufacturers, and others have made virtually every type of product and service available to consumers via computer networks. The advantages of purchasing products and services electronically from retailers are numerous. For example, consumers are presented with a wide selection of products to choose from and have the convenience of shopping for products from anywhere a consumer may have access to a computer network, rather than making a trip to a typical department store.
Typically, online retailers may attempt to organize their websites in a manner that improves customers' experience at the website and makes it simple for customers to find and purchase desired products. For example, the website may provide a search interface that enables a customer to search for a desired product. The search interface may return search results based on relevance of particular products to the customer's search query. However, even with a search interface in place, it can be difficult for customers to find relevant products. For example, unless the user knows an exact brand or style of product that the user wants, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different products using various options to attempt to locate the type of product in which the user is interested. If the user is interested in a product of a specific type, the user might have no option but to sift through these results, potentially only being able to narrow the results by price, ratings, availability, or other such options. This can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user not locating an item of interest and the marketplace not completing a transaction.